HalfBreed
by so2287
Summary: Sophia's Mother's Blood gave her gifts too chapter 6
1. the past

Half-Breed  
  
That's all we ever thought of her. The only thing holding her back from being a major player in the Pack was her mother's blood. The blood that was suppressing her father's legendary power that she no doubt inherited . No one ever thought that it would one day become her greatest strength. The Young ones kept her apart from them, the human children of the town knew something about her was different so they kept her apart also. Her childhood was one spent watching the town from outside an invisible wall no one could see. But no one would dare breech  
  
Some might say the it was just a stage and that the kids grew out of it and began including her. I say it was Tyler Creed that lowered the walls. Tyler and Matt Donner were always not on the best of terms. Both fighting for the first place under Will Cates despite the fact the Matt was 17 years Tyler senior. But after Marie died, Matt kind of lost it and disappeared for months on end. Thing was he was on leave from the force because of the death and no one really knew when he took off .Sophia didn't trust anyone enough tell them he was gone.  
  
So there she was, 7 and half years old living alone months on end. Apparently Matt had already arranged for someone to deliver food to the house during the day while Sophia was at school and in the end she became completely in independent. Finally Vivian went over there no doubt to try and comfort Matt in any way she could. When inside she noticed that the house was lacking any recent scent Matt.  
  
She was in quite a situation for it's common knowledge that if a Pack member abandons a Pup the Alpha( Willard) will come in and claim it as their own. Vivian knew it would be highly in embarrassing for Will ( not to mention herself )to claim a Half-Breed who may never Change or was even less likely to survive. Even then people demised Sophia as nothing but an embarrassment to the Clan.  
  
Vivian left the house to go for a run, help her clear her head. She left a child who had just lost her mother and had been abandon by her father asleep. Asleep in her Parents unused bed clinging to the pillows for dear life. The next time Vivian came to the house it was with Will, both prepared to do the noble thing and claim Sophia as part of the Cates family. But the house was empty. 


	2. a new scent

Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Someone else's Characters, just like to think they are mine.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. Please all reviews are always welcome and any helpful plot ideas would be appreciated. I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY CANCLED THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Half Breed Chapter#2  
  
"Will where could she be?" Vivian asked out of pure habit. They had just searched the house high and low and there was still no sign of the Half-breed. Vivian asked the most obvious question possible because somewhere in that enormous lager yet empty head of hers there was the basic instinct that Alpha knows best.  
  
"When you left her here, where was she exactly?" Will asked his wife. This had the potential to get very ugly, very fast. Willard had just recently ascended to the rank of Alpha and with all the events surrounding the questionable ascension he needs to tread very carefully. Let me explain for you. Matt was always first in line for Alpha. Even those who would run against him thought he was best for the job, but with Donner gone (for more reasons then meet the eye) there was no sure choice in sight. Everyone wanted a piece of the kill and if someone wasn't chosen soon the Pack itself could become the prey.  
  
Seeing this a group of high-ranking families joined to support Willard, noble and born to decent family, his young and beautiful wife along with their three, now two children for the rank of Alpha. The not so high ranked but also very large, lower half of the pack had one of their own to put into the running. A powerful, ruthless young man who has been said to be heartless at times. The town's former Bad boy, second only to Matt Donner, Andrew Creed. Tyler's Father.  
  
The out come was Obvious. The town converged for one of the famous Share Holders Meetings to pick a new Leader. After a quite eventful night the out come was Willard as Alpha. Some still hold grudges especially when the nights festiveness brought abut the demise of poor Andrew Creed. Therefore a lot of the lower ranked Pack are just waiting for Willard to slip up and if were to get out that the Cates let on of the Pack pup's, half breed or not. Willard rain as supreme just might be short term.  
  
"She was in Matt's Bedroom. No one else was here I would have known. How could Matt do this to us? He knows the problems it could cause for us!" Vivian said flopping down on one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
Will looked over at his obviously upset wife and felt absolutely no urge to comfort her. Instead his attention was drawn to the house in which a 7-year-old girl had been living alone in for all this time. The kitchen was clean and the dishwasher was running as if the owner had just been here. Will knew for a fact that wasn't true though, he had helped install it and set the timer when Matt and Marie first moved in.  
  
Sophia was just a 1 1/2 year old infant then. Always doing things on her own, even Will had to admit that was a child who would never ask for help. Probably wouldn't even know how. It was amusing to see how his own son, Luke, found the girl so fascinating. Watching her like a hawk when she would wonder off by herself. Making sure she was safe all the while staying in the sand box with Presley, Sean and the others. Watching Sophia much like Marie did, now Sophia doesn't have anyone to watch out for her, not even Matt it seems.  
  
" V, I really think Matt isn't exactly in a state of mind where he is worrying about us. He is most likely out of his mind with guilt and grief. Hell, he can't even take care of his own kid for God's Sake!!!!!!" Willard said wondering about the living room, which was also clean.  
  
Vivian snickered at that, Will could here light laughing from the other room. "Maybe he finally realized the shame in marrying a human and having offspring with the filth that they are. Hell, maybe this was intentional and he meant to stave the kid or something. Or get her to run away, that's it Matt wanted the girl to run away and his plan finally worked so he'll come back."  
  
Will could practically smell the vodka radiating form her mouth he was about to retort when the air shifted and a new sent hit him. It was faint and mixed with something as if someone had doused themselves with air fresher (a form of torture for anyone with higher then average smelling) but it was no mistaking the scent. Tyler Creed 


	3. power is shifting

Chapter 3  
  
Summary: Sophia's mother blood gave her gifts too  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine although I'm not sure who they be long too CBS or UPN????  
  
Authors note: This was originally planned to be a short Luke and Sophia fiction but I am merely the instrument of the muses, and they seem too have a more advanced story in mind. I will however try to get some romance in to this thing. Thank-you for all the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming I need all the help I can get.  
  
Ps: To all the other wolf lake writers; Please keep it up a love the stuff you guys are doing with all the characters  
  
Half Breed  
  
Tyler has been acting weird for over a month. Granted his Father was killed a few months ago but the guy wasn't exactly known for his fatherly love. Either way Tyler should be over that by now ,seemed to be doing just fine up until a little while ago. Back to all his old habits like working down the defences of All the virginal girls in town, even Ruby Cates. I got to hand it to the guy, he never gives up. Must be in the blood or some thing, his father was the same way, too bad Andrew was a dead beat.  
  
Then all of the sudden he wanted to be alone, no more rustling up a few humans or going out to the lake for some grass parties or even a little run. He stopped housing a round and I even saw a few of the higher ranked of the Old guard looking a him. Sure, they look at us all the time. You've got to let the feisty teenagers and young ones know that they could be beaten as easily as swatting a fly. But the way they were looking at Tyler, it was if they were looking at someone who needed too be watched, like a new power was about to be born. I didn't know then that it wasn't Tyler with the power, it was merely his house guest that had the elder so on edge. 


	4. need

Chapter 4  
  
Summary: Sophia's mother blood gave her gifts too  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine although I'm not sure who they be long too CBS or UPN????  
  
  
  
Half Breed  
  
  
  
Will had to get out the house, he didn't know why but he just needed to get out. Away from his God awful wife and even his beautiful children. There was no reason to explain why, he had gone for a run last night so there was no physical need to change. Just a hot burning sensation that made him raw with need of the forest. The need to feel the power of his position in it's most animalist form. All that consumed him was need.  
  
It was late and there no one in the house awake so he didn't need to explain his sudden need to leave. Normally it was some what dangerous for the Alpha to be alone in the woods, and after one or two old leaders were lost because it became a habit of only running with at least two or more of the Pack with them. But seeing that there was little threat of having a hunting accident because his performance at the Share Holders meeting was still so very fresh in everyone's mind. No one wanted to become Will Cates' next meal. Will took a chance and went out alone.  
  
The moment he got to the woods his senses became hyper sensitive. Even more so then when he was in wolf form. It was like having sex for the first time, how every detail is etched on your memory for eternity. Smells, sounds, tastes of one single memory spilt up to form tens of separate and intense memories. He felt the Connection that an Alpha feels to every member of The Pack. Almost everyone was inside tonight. Odd  
  
Will took off his close and Changed. Through out the years it become a fluid and graceful motion. Not like what the young ones go through to change from the world of the humans to the world of the animal. They were awkward and unsure. Only until about the age 30 did one actually gain skill in the Change. Why that was one really knew or the elders that did know the reason felt it was knowledge that one should come to in one's own time.  
  
Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know would you? You must forgive me, it keeps slipping my mind that you lack the common knowledge that all pack are born with. The Change is the boundary that separates the animal from the human that resides in all Skin walkers. The faster one can change represents the difference between the person and the animal they can form. In our case wolves. The faster you can complete Change the stronger you are in wolf form and the more your persona in human form mirrors wolfen behaviour. This is explanation has been watered done some so your confusion is to be expected. All really need to know is this, those who are born with ability to Change quickly and effortlessly are often the ones that have great power and must face terrible, terrible things.  
  
Will ran hard and fast for over an hour. The woods were signing to him, calling him in deeper, father away from the pains of everyday life. He felt something nagging at the back of his brain but ignored it. Just a little more time he thought don't make me give this up yet. The underbrush grew so dense that it forced will to stop completely and the thing that was nagging him earlier hit him full force. Someone from the Pack was here. And Close  
  
Using his nose, Will found that the scent was coming from the west, which meant he was down wind. He track the way ward scent to a small clearing. Grouching low on his stomach, Will crept his way under a bush so he could remain covered and still watch the movement in clearing. A little girl wearing black pants and a white shirt sat with her back to Will. She was laughing, hard, so hard that it made Will want to laugh to. Her dark brown hair flying around her so much se practically looked like a bird. Will's attention was brought to the older man with her. He was laughing too, but more just because the girl was laughing. He was young maybe around 25 or so, with blonde- brown hair and brown-green eyes. Will knew that it could be none other then Tyler Creed.  
  
Tyler stood up, obviously a little ruffled and grab the girl and tossed her over his head. Will saw to his surprise that the two were obviously play some sort of broad game. A board and pieces where lying in one area or another. Still uncontrollably laughing, Tyler caught the girl and started spinning her around. Laughter was overloading Willard's senses. The spinning was over and Tyler finally but the poor girl down.  
  
Tyler tried in vein to stay up right, but finally gave in to the dizziness that surrounded him. The girl was having a little better luck although she was still stumbling around fare bit. She turned to face Will in an effort to regain balance. It was Sophia Donner. She bent over trying to regularize her breathing. Then in one huge motion she stood up held her hands above her head and yelled, "CHEACKMATE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the same time a wooden bat came down on a very inspecting Willard Cates' head. 


	5. the end of the beginning

Chapter 5  
  
Summary: Sophia's mother blood gave her gifts too (this is the chapter that answers questions so read carefully)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine although I'm not sure who they be long too CBS or UPN????  
  
Author's Note: I know many people don't read these notes but I'm hoping that those who do will respond. I have the ideas for the ending and a squeal to this story but I need to know people are at least reading what I'm writing. I don't care if you like or hate I just want to know you're reading it. It will take me a long time to write this story and I don't want the free time I do have for writing to go to waste. So please take the time to reply for my fragile little egos sake, if not out of the kindness of your own hearts.  
  
P. S the squeal would have a lot more Luke and Sophia.  
  
  
  
Will's head hurt like a vice. He Hadn't felt this type of headache since he was defending his throne. As he tried to get up the blinding lights flash before his eyes. Ok not right now, then about back to the floor. Ah the nice floor, good floor, good floor. Thoughts going through his mind. Willard felt the void calling to him, promises of a trip away from this place. Sleep was good  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice side jerking Will back into this reality. Pain forgotten, Will sat up a uncanny and saw that he was in a room. An abandoned at that. He back up against wall and faced the voice ready to Change at the slightest movement. There was nothing more dangerous then a cornered skin walker.  
  
Will was met by the face of a boy no older then 15. His size was slightly small especially decked all out in black. Despite his size and youthful appearance, when Willard looked into his jade green eyes he saw a being far older an wiser then he. Will saw an equal.  
  
"Do what?" Will asked across to Boy  
  
"Go sleep. You might have a concision."  
  
"Thanks for the Tip. You could have gone for the more civil route you know . A little warning might have been nice." Will said while standing and testing his legs.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that spying was rude" The boy said in a mocking tone.  
  
"I wasn't spying, I was watching people trespassing on my terr.Property " Will replied feeling his head looking for blood .  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"What do you want?" Will said while making a mental note of all the escape routs. If this kid could get the better of him once there is visibly more to him then meets the eye.  
  
"Well, well strait to the point then, are we?" The boy said. Casting Will a look that said this wasn't playing any more. There was something in his look that made Will think that the boy wasn't exactly sure if he was going to do what he was here for. The look on his face, just for a flash showed anger but then he blank again  
  
"I need your help" looking away for a moment the boy looked back at Will. " She'll need your help too"  
  
"Who will need my help?" Will asked genuinely confused  
  
"Don't play dumb!" The boy yelled stepping closer to Willard. He looked his for once. He looked scared out of his mind. Then he went still suddenly and tiled his head as if to listen. Will listened too but heard nothing alarming just the steady breathing of someone sleeping. He looked around and realized that the two of them were not alone in the room. There was another boy. He too was young, about 8 or so, but different from the Boy in front of Will. The smell of the sleeping boy reeked with youth while the other smelled of time and pain.  
  
"My name is Jagins and I know what you are. I know what you are so just listen so just listen" The boy said holding Will arm like a vice. His green eyes glazing over. Pleading with Will to heed him. "She can't from bonds like that. They will take her away she stays there with him. Love is a tricky thing among her kind. They won't have her making any attachments like that when she is still too young to understand the implications."  
  
Shaking his head "I don't understand what you mean" Will said in a low growl. He was the type of person who didn't like being confused.  
  
Jagins step back looking up at Will with a half smile on his face. " You really did think Marie Donner was just a normal human, didn't you."  
  
Where the Hell was he going with this Will thought. " Marie is dead. She Dead and I can't help that."  
  
"Parts of her are still alive, the more important part." Jagins said looking down at the ground. To Will it looked as if he hated himself for what he was about to say. "She can't stay with Tyler. She trust him too much, loves him too much. Take her back to Donner, there at least they can't touch her for the time being."  
  
"Sophia." Willard was beyond confused now how could she be related in all this? " Look I don't know who you are but if you go near that girl Tyler will rip out your throat. The entire Pack will back him. So stay away and whoever it is that you for to do the same."  
  
"I am not working for anyone!!" Jagins took at step back grapping at his hair in frustration. " It your Pack," Jagins said the word with black amusement, " that you should worry about. They sense she getting too close. The instincts that Sophia's mother gave to her in birth are being diluted. The walls are coming down and she doesn't even know what it means!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Will said nothing, still not getting the point.  
  
Jagins smiled and grunted a few times in utter disbelief. " Are all of your kind this dense?"  
  
Again Willard said nothing.  
  
" Let me put it in terms that you can understand. Marie, Sophia's mother was Sleeper form another pack. Her Father."  
  
"Sleeper?" Will asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Jagins shot him a look of annoyance " It what we call a half-breed that doesn't flip but back to the point. Her father was part of your pack. Now Marie's people, my people are more then willing to let the girl be raised here. The instincts of my peoples blood would stop her from forming any unbreakable bounds. Thus there is always the possibility that she could come home to us. But now there are more Factions, or Packs, sensing her, wanting her. They will fight amongst themselves for claim over Sophia. Then when the time comes they will have to fight her herself. But they are unanimous in insuring that when the time comes there is at least a possibility that she will come home. Understand?"  
  
Will looked at the boy again there was fear etched on his face, " Why would these people want her so badly?"  
  
"I can't tell you that." Jagins said shaking his head. He turned away from Willard and looked over at the boy sleeping in the corner of the room. "It's as if Sophia was born to feel pain. They both were " Looking back at Will, "Take her away from Tyler put her back with Donner if you don't your Pack won't make it. She won't either. I can't make you understand, but find away to make this happen before it's too late."  
  
With that, Jagins went over to the boy an picked him up. With the sleeping child in his arms He stared walking towards the door. Willard shot out and grabbed Jagins' arm. " You think you can just come here and tell me how to run the way my people live!"  
  
"If you were any other person I would kill you where you stand." Jagins looked at the hand on his arm then back at Willard. Shaking his head, "She is the only thing protecting you and your kind. All of you. Be smart do as I say before They decide that it is in her best interest to be raised by a human. Cause if that happens you and your kind will be nothing but meet to us."  
  
Will let go of Jagins arm suddenly feeling an intense pain coursing through his chest. Yellow lights flashed before his eyes. Black walls were closing in, he couldn't breathe. His Blood felt as if it was exploding from his veins. The forest was calling and he couldn't move. Pain, oh dear God the pain. The last thing he saw was a series of images. Sophia, The sleeping boy, Marie Donner, a man with a dark tan , Ruby, Tyler, and Luke. What the hell was going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When Willard woke up the room was empty. No one was here and it smelled as if no one had been here for a very long time. Had it been all a dream? The idea defiantly was more appealing then a 15 year old boy getting the better of him. Then Jagins words echoed through Will's mind. You really did think Marie Donner was just a normal human, didn't you.", The instincts that Sophia's mother gave to her in birth are being diluted, She can't stay with Tyler. She trust him too much. there are more Factions, or Packs They will fight amongst themselves for claim over Sophia Take her away from Tyler put her back with Donner if you don't your Pack won't make it. She is the only thing protecting you and your kind. Willard sat up fast and run out of the room making the change a running home with speed he had never reached before. He had work to do.  
  
Note: This is the end of this story but if you want me to continue please review or e-mail me at Roswell22Freak@aol.com 


	6. change

Half-breed part 6  
  
" Dad help me," Sophia pleaded " Please !!!!!!!!!!!" Taking a shaky breath trying to regain control Sophia's eyes rolled back as she was hit with an other wave of sensation.  
  
Looking at his daughter all Matthew Donner was filled with a sense a dread and failure. He had failed in keeping his promise to Marie to keeping Sophia safe. Now her she was on the brink and if she were to get caught in- between. NO!!!!!!!!  
  
This will not happen. There has to be a way to stop it or at least slow it down. He can't lose Sophia not after everything with Marie. He won't let happen. There has got to be some way and the only person who know would be Sherman.  
  
He picked Sophia up as gently as he could and maneuvered her now convalescing body out the door and into the rover. Maybe it was the cop in him or wolf but he was mentality taking note of how strong Sophia was. In his day Matt was the strongest in running and you don't lose that title until you reach the age of 55 and that he was far from. Despite this he was having trouble steadying her.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact he was calling on strength from a part of himself he hadn't used in so long be or maybe it was the basic need to protect ones own young . Ether way Matt was instantly aware another pack member waiting outside.  
  
"Come Out" It was an order not request issued from some one who was born to be Alpha.  
  
At Matt rough voice Luke stepped out of the shadows his eyes fix on Sophia's thrashing from inside the Rover. She not going to make it. Stop it!!!!!! Let her be one of us thoughts ran through Luke's head I'll help.  
  
Luke took a sept towards Sophia and Matt got in his way. This went beyond just not liking the boy, his mother was Alpha and it was her duty to end any of the suffering for those caught in-between and at the same time insure the pack is not exposed. As a Half breed the likeness of this happening to Sophia are high the maternal link between bitch and pup is strong. So if Luke is where Sophia is then Vivian can follow.  
  
"Follow us and I'll show you why the Pack still talks about the days when I used to run" With Every word drenched in threat and the moans and screams of pain steady getting louder the Donners left the police station alone and weren't followed.  
  
Leaving Luke standing there starring after them finally realizing what all the adults were so worried about. Matt not flipping in memory to his wife is one thing but if Sophia flips there would be to him back from settling some old scores. Again just showing how much the pack failed to see in sohipa 


End file.
